The present invention relates to network management, and more specifically, to management of a distributed network switching cluster.
As networks scale, the management responsibilities related to larger networks grows accordingly. Administrators may find it increasingly difficult to manage large scale networks, especially those with switch points that span across physical locations. Management of multiple switches may consume large amounts of resources as data may need to travel from each switch to a control point outside the switch. This may be more apparent in cloud environments where network traffic may span across several network entities.
As may be seen, finding improved efficiency in managing a network in a distributed environment may be desired.